Antonym
by rather-ride-than-park-jimin
Summary: Kara meets her new threat, Kai Parker, who kidnaps her. (Pre-relationship Kara/Mon-El. Kara/Kai isn't intended in this, but it works both ways.)


Winn was on the DEO computers, trying to figure out their new threat. Their threat was seen through the news in some areas and security cameras, but then somehow he disappeared, not being seen by anyone or anything as if he no longer existed.

"Where'd he go?" Alex asked, hands on her hips in frustration.

Winn tried finding any locations with any sign of their threat, including some other agents.

"I-I-I have no idea. I'm trying to find the guy, but it's like he just disappeared." Winn replied, confused. "You find anything?" he asked another agent.

The agent shook her head, trying to find anything. "Wait, no." the agent looked up. "I did find something."

Kara was in an alley, in her suit, leaving an apartment to save a family from a fire. She was leaving the area, and listened to her comms.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"The threat is a young adult male. His name is Malachai Parker." The agent answered.

Winn was confused. "Young adult? He was born in 1972." He said.

"Yeah, but clearly he looks like he's in his early 20s. And… oh, my God." Alex responded.

Kara sighed. "What? You guys, I'm gonna need more information!"

"He looks exactly like Mon-El. Well, without the beard in a picture a found with him with a girl, who I'm assuming is the sister he hurt, but not killed. Plus, I would never wear an ugly Christmas sweater with a pretty girl-"

Kara stopped him. "Winn, you're digressing."

"Sorry, but basically," Winn continued for the agent, finding what she found, "he's looks like he's in his early 20s. He killed most of his brothers and sisters, leaving his twin sister, Josette Parker, and another pair of siblings in his immediately family, Olivia and Lucas Park- oh, wait, no."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Those three are dead, too. His whole family is dead, actually." Winn answered, sighing. "Look, I don't know if he's an alien or not, but he has powers too, and clearly, he's a psychopath. So, Supergirl, please be careful. He recently started a fire close to your location right now. Then he kinda just… disappeared… again."

"Well, I just saved a family from a fire-" she sighed. She heard a footstep behind her. She turned around to see _him_. He waved at her, wiggling his fingers, and smirked at her. "Please, tell me your name is Mon-El."

He smiled evilly and shook his head.

"So, you're Malachai Parker." She said.

"I prefer to be called 'Kai'." He told her, annoyed.

Kara clenched her fists. "Why do you look like Mon-El? Did you do something to him?"

"I don't think they've ever met." Winn said through the comms.

"I don't who or what a 'Mon-El' is, but if I look like him, then I'm thinking that we could be doppelgängers. But I'm pretty sure that only works on Stefan and Elena...I don't know." he started muttering stuff to himself.

Kara put her fisted hands on her hips. "Why are you hurting these people?"

Kai tilted his head, slowly walking towards her. "Recently, I came back from the dead."

She furrowed her brows, standing still. "Back from the dead? _Really_?" she scoffed.

"Yeah," he nodded, "and I'm testing my powers. I've been feeling a little weak lately, so, you know… But you had to be a hero and save that family. I was hungry."

Kara was about to take a step back, until Kai got close enough to grab her wrist. Her wrist felt like it was on fire. Kai sighed in relief as he felt her power surge through him, and Kara screamed in pain as she was drain of her power.

The team heard her and Kai through the comms.

"Supergirl, what's going on? Are you okay?" Winn asked, but she didn't respond.

Alex was concerned too, and spoke; "Supergirl, answer me!"

" _What_ are you _doing_ to me?" She yelled in anger and pain to Kai, too distracted to respond to her best friend and sister. She felt so weak that she couldn't answer them and yank or push away from him.

"I'm a vampire and witch. I'm also a siphoner, so I can siphon magic," Kai answered, letting go of her, "but you're an alien, not a supernatural creature."

Kara fell onto him, and he held on to her, preventing her from falling.

"Yet, somehow, I'm draining you. I guess as a vampire, I'm cursed by the sun, so I need a daylight ring to walk in the day. So, my little theory is, while I'm cursed by this sun like all vampires, you're strengthened and gifted by it." he said. "Which means, I could use you."

Kai took the weak Kara in his arms, and cloaked the two.

"Supergirl? Hello?" Winn asked. Her location from the trackers in her comms disappeared.

"W-What happened?" Alex asked him.

Winn continued to try to find her. "I don't know, it's like she just disappeared. Like… Oh, my god."

Alex grabbed his shoulder, and turned him to her. "Where is she? What happened?"

"Malachai was there with her." he said.

She nodded. "Yeah. And?"

"He disappeared from all locations and appeared to her. Now, she's vanished-vanished right after she just screamed in pain because of him, something she doesn't exactly do very often unless you two are fighting under the low-intensity Kryptonite emitters _or_ when everyone thought Jon Snow was dead."

Alex remained silent for a second until she got herself together, announcing to the DEO that Supergirl was missing, even though she vanished just minutes before. The agents were hesitant, but J'onn heard and was as concerned as she was, along with Winn. Mon-El found out too, and was angry, especially when he saw that the person who took her looked exactly him.

Hours later, they were all still looking for her while Kai held Kara captive in an abandoned warehouse. He still had a cloaking spell over the two. He watched her tied up, slowly waking up after she fainted from losing too much of her powers. Her nose bled, reaching the tip of her lip. Kai quickly wiped her blood from her lip and tasted it. He shivered at the taste, noticing how different, but better it was than human blood. Kara opened her eyes and saw how close he was, also looking at her blood on his finger. She moved her head away from his, scowling.

"Stay away from me, you psycho!" She spat, struggling to tear the ropes that trapped her ankles, waist, and wrists.

"Feisty," he commented, chuckling. "But it's perfectly normal for me to like the taste of your blood. I'm a vampire. Remember?" He told her as if being a vampire was an appropriate excuse.

Kara shook her head. "Vampires don't exist."

He stood back up. "Says the alien."

Kai turned around, facing away from her.

"What do you want from me?" Kara asked. Kai continued to face away from her.

"Well, at first, nothing. But then I siphoned you. I didn't siphon magic, but while you were asleep, I tested myself. I was physically stronger than a vampire, and faster." He answered, slowly pacing in front of her. "I saw you fly to the house with the fire, so I tried to do the same, but then the power I siphoned out of you started to fade away again."

Kara watched the vampire-witch hybrid talk and thought about how crazy he was. She was scared, but not just because of what he was or what he's done, but also how he looked exactly like Mon-El. He sounded like him and laughed similar to him, but not for the same reasons.

"Are you gonna siphon me again?" She asked, worried about the pain she felt when he siphoned her earlier.

He turned back to her. He kneeled in front of her, tilted her head up with his hand on her chin, and smiled at her. She gulped.

"Obviously." He replied, and looked down. "But I may have absorbed a little too much. I'm gonna wait for it to wear off for little while. But in the meantime, I might as well have something to eat."

Kara watched his eyes trail up to her neck. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and she knew what he was going to do.

"You know, from what I've learned, the carotid arteries are easier to reach. Plus, the blood tastes better there." He explained. He moved closer to her, moving his mouth between her earlobe and jaw. "But it's pretty messy… and fatal. But I'm assuming you heal fast—right?"

Before he could pierce his fangs in Kara's neck, she ripped a rope from one of her wrists. She grabbed his face from her neck and shoved him away, hard. As her powers faded out of Kai's body, she still had enough of her powers to grow again. It wasn't completely gone. She ripped her wrists, her legs, and her walked to Kai who was on the floor. She kicked him, which sent him sliding to the other side of the room. She got down to his body, and punched him repeatedly. She was ready to give him one last punch, but she became hesitant when she saw blood dripping from his nose. He looked pale like he was sick. When Kai saw that, he caught her wrist to siphon her. She screamed in pain like the last time, falling on his body. He threw her off his body after letting go of her, and knocked her out with his and her strength combined.

"Why do you have to make things even more complicated than it needs to be?" He asked in frustration.

Later, Kara woke up back in her chair with chains instead of ropes on her.

"Funny how this abandoned warehouse had chains. It was just lying there." Kai spoke. He was sitting right in front of her, cross legged on the floor. She ignored him and tried yanking herself out again. "I siphoned more of your powers. So, don't bother."

Kara sighed, frustrated. But then she noticed a sting on her wrist. She turned her wrist around, enough to see a bite mark on it, but not all the way because of the chains.

 _He bit me_ , she thought.

"Plus," he took out his lighter. The fire shined on his face made him smile uncontrollably. "-all I have to do is say a spell, and you'll be on fire. You've lost most of your powers, so it's probably gonna hurt a lot. But then you'll heal slower than you usually do, but still faster than normal. Then, I can just say it again, and again, and again."

He saw that she was failing at trying to hide her fear, so he put his lighter back in his pocket.

"Supergirl?" she heard someone speak. It was Winn through her comms. While Kara was punching Kai, he must of forgot about the cloaking spell he did on two, and he stopped doing it.

She didn't answer, and he knew why. She hope Kai wouldn't be able to hear him through the comms.

"Stall for me and start a conversation." Winn said. "I'll start tracking you down. Ask him about his life or something-his backstory. In movies and tv shows, villains usually take their time with their victims to tell them about themselves before they kill them to get sympathy from the audience."

"Why do you do this?" Kara asked Kai. He looked up from the floor.

"Do what?"

"Hurt people." She said. Despite doing this to stall for Winn, she was curious. She wondered what drove him to kill his family. She was angry that he had a family and chose to kill them, while she loved her family, but had no choice to leave them.

Kai continued looking at her, wondering why she'd want to know it. "As I've said before, I'm a witch. My whole family are- sorry, _were_ witches. We were called the Gemini Coven. The leader of the coven was my dad."

"I have your location. We're coming to find you." Winn told Kara as Kai continued to explain.

Kai scratched his face as he kept continued, feeling no pain on his cheek. All his bruises were healed. When he came back from the dead, his undead body was still processing every scratch he got. He was unsure why, but he tried his best to ignore it. He wondered if it was the spirits of the Gemini coven cursing him for killing them all, ruining so many lives, or ruining the balance of nature even more for being a vampire-witch hybrid; it was all of them. But the former leader of the Heretic coven—Lily Salvatore, the one who turned him—turned other siphoners, too. But they never said anything about it affecting their healing abilities. Damon, one of the many enemies he has, beheaded him before they could.

"To be the leader, you have to merge with your twin, and whoever is the strongest takes their twin's powers, combined with their own. And some of their qualities."

"What happens to the weaker twin?" Kara asked.

"They die." He answered bluntly.

"I'm confused. I thought your sister survived in 1994." She furrowed her brows.

He smirked. "You know stuff about me."

Kara scoffed. "Only the necessary things."

He lifted his thighs to his chest, and held them with his arms. "We never merged. After I found out that she took away her powers during the fake merge ceremony, I was banished to a prison world that was May 10th, 1994 on a loop for 20 years. Then I got out. I wanted to merge with her, but I merged with my younger brother who was supposed to merge with _his_ twin. We merged, he died, I won, and I became the leader of the Gemini coven."

Kara was amazed about his life and who he was, but angry.

"Later, I killed them all by killing myself. When the leader of the coven dies, so does the rest of them. But I had vampire blood in my system, so I came back as a vampire-witch hybrid."

"Do you hate your family that much to just kill them all?" She asked in shock.

"WelI, I killed Jo—my twin—before everyone else at her wedding, so, yeah. I kinda do. Although, I did kill her for a could reason. She was pregnant with twins, and I didn't feel like competing with a potential coven leader. " He explained himself.

She clenched her fists. "She was pregnant." She muttered. "You killed your pregnant sister on her wedding day. She was your family!"

"None of them were family!" He yelled back. "We shared the same blood, sure. But they weren't my family. _Family_ was supposed to love you and care for you, but all they did was treat me like shit just because I was a siphoner! Like, I was an abomination ever since I was a kid! Family doesn't send you to a prison world and leave you there!"

"Yeah, well, they had a pretty good reason to!"

The two stopped stared at each other in anger, breathing in as much air as it took to breathe out while they were yelling.

Kai's nose flared, and he pursed his lips. "They treated me like trash. They could just throw me away."

Kara looked down at her lap. "You could've been better than them." He heard her mumble.

He didn't say anything, so the two remained silent for a few seconds.

"Do you think someone can be redeemed?" He asked.

Kara didn't understand why he asked this. She was interested in what he had to say, but she was wondering why a psychopath like him would ask about redemption.

She shrugged. "I think anyone can be redeemed if they're committed to it."

Kai cleared his throat. "Do you think _I_ can?"

She looked to him and saw his eyes. They were sad and tired—the same eyes she saw in Eliza when they all thought Jeremiah was dead—the same eyes she saw in Lena's eyes when she brought up her mother—the same eyes she saw in her mother and father before fleeing Krypton..

She answered reluctantly, afraid that her answer would worsen her situation. "I don't know. You've done terrible things. Things that you'll _never_ be able to take back."

Kai clenched his jaw.

"Why are you asking this? Do you really want redemption?" She asked.

"No." He said in a stern voice. "Yes? I don't know. I just…"

Kara leaned forward a little. "Just what?"

He groaned, ruffling his hair, messing up short his hair more. "When I merged with my brother, I got some of his qualities, like empathy. But when I killed myself, I thought he would've died, too. Well, his _feelings_. I died twice—besides those times I killed myself in the prison world—and he's still in me. When I became a vampire, his emotions were amplified. Not taken away."

Kara's eyes widened. _Times he killed himself; he's killed himself multiple times._

"And his emotions and his guilt keep overwhelming me. Sometimes, I don't feel anything. Those are when I'm too busy having fun drinking blood or killing. Or both." He continued. "Sometimes I think of turning off my humanity."

"Turning of your humanity? Like, turning off your emotions?" Kara asked.

Winn scoffed. "Like he has any emotions. That guy's the devil."

Kara wanted to roll her eyes, but she forced herself not to.

"What's stopping you?" She questioned. Kai rubbed his eyes. "Kai-"

He dropped his hands from his face. "Luke is!"

Kara saw that he was frustrated. She was going to speak again, but the DEO agents got in the warehouse, finding the two. Kai stood up, turning to the agents with their weapons.

"How'd do you find us? I cloaked us." He said. He looked at Kara. She frowned.

"Magic's hard—isn't it, Kai?" J'onn pointed his gun at him, along with the other agents behind him, including Alex. Mon-El wanted to go too, but Alex convinced him to stay back, warning him that if Kai could hurt Kara, he could hurt him, too.

Kai shook his head in disbelief. He was a leader of a dead coven, a vampire-witch hybrid, and he was siphoning the powers of an alien. Magic wasn't supposed to be hard for him-not anymore at least.

"You're overwhelming yourself. You recently came back from the dead. I don't think you can continue controlling your magic the same way as you did before that fast. Not even you." Alex told him. She knew this from hearing the conversation between him and Kara through their comms. "Come with us. We can help you. That's if redemption is what you want."

Kai continued looking at Kara as if he felt betrayed. She looked away from him. He turned to the agents and laughed without humor.

"Is this the part where you try to convince me to join you? You do realize that I just killed dozens of people today—right?" He said.

J'onn slowly walked towards him. He was still far. "Of course not."

"Then why the offer?" Kai leaned his head back, pacing around Kara.

"Kai, just give us Supergirl." Alex said impatiently.

Kai scratched the back of his head. "You seem awfully eager to get her back." He turned back to them. "Let's make a deal."

J'onn immediately disagreed. "We're not here to make deals."

"I'm sure you can let this pass. I want more power by an alien that are given powers by the sun." He told them. "You give me another alien, I give you Supergirl. Easy."

"Even if we were to consider that—why would want that type of alien? What would you do with them?" Alex asked.

"I siphoned Kara's powers. The only reason I can siphon her powers is because she gets them from the sun. She doesn't have magic. As a vampire, it's well-known by lots of people that the sun disables anyone like me to go outside in the daytime."

Alex was confused. "How were you in the daylight-"

"I'm done explaining." Kai was annoyed. "Is that a yes or no?"

"No." Kara answered instead. "Say no."

"It's a no." J'onn said.

Alex shook her head. "What?"

Kai tilted his head. "That's too bad."

J'onn nodded. "Yeah, too bad."

He shot Kai multiple times with dart guns with vervain with the other agents, including Alex. Kai screamed in pain as the vervain entered his system, and J'onn took his chance to get his body after he fell down, unconscious. Alex took all of Kara's chains off.

They all went back to headquarters and took Kai to a prison cell. They put him on one of their medical beds and kept him under vervain and other liquids to weaken him, keep him unconscious, and drain out Kara's powers from his system.

Mon-El and Kara stood by his body, watching him while he was out.

"We look exactly alike." Mon-El mumbled. He looked away from Kai and looked at Kara. "Are you okay? You were gone for a whole day-"

"I'm fine." She smile softly. Mon-El rose a brow. "Really, Mon-El. I am. It was terrible, obviously. But while we were talking…"

"What? What happened?" Mon-El fully turned to her.

"He's hurt." She looked down. "He's in so much pain. He was treated so badly by his family since he was a child. And the anger that he had for his family must've drove him to do all the bad things he's done."

Mon-El scoffed. "Do you really feel sorry for this psychopath? He killed so many people today! He kidnapped you and drained your powers!"

Kara shook her head. "I-I know. I know! I just-I don't know. He's just in so much pain. He even wanted redemption."

"I don't think a person like him can be redeemed." He told her. "Why _do_ you think he can be redeemed?"

Kara pursed her lips. When she looked at Kai, she felt like she was looking at Mon-El. She kissed Mon-El a few weeks ago, and believed Mon-El didn't remember. It didn't change that she had feelings for him, but seeing that Kai was pretty much Mon-El's doppelgänger-it made her think that they'd share some similarities between their personalities. She hoped for it.

"When I saw him, I saw you. Seeing him lie here reminds me of you when we first found you. And also when you were sick. And when…" Kara was about to say how the two kissed, but she didn't want Mon-El to know.

"Kara," Mon-El grabbed her hands, "Malachai and I may look _exactly_ alike, but we are _not_ the person."

He pulled her in for a hug, and she happily hugged him back. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me, too." She chuckled. Slowly, she frowned. She leaned her head on his shoulder, but looked at Kai. He looked peaceful for once. He wasn't smirking, glaring, or frowning. His eyes weren't sad. His face was clear of emotions.

She pulled Mon-El's body closer. Mon-El was even more comfortable in her arms, and she was in his, too. The two soon pulled apart.

"Get some rest." He rubbed her shoulder and she nodded.

"I will." She replied.

He walked out the room after giving Kai one last glance. Kara was going to leave too, but before she left, she watched Kai sleep a little while longer. It was nice seeing someone in so much pain in peace, even if they didn't know they were.


End file.
